Make Me/Oli - Week One
Jaehyung's Week One There was something nerve wracking for Jaehyung about being on live TV for his chance at premature idoldom. He wanted it, badly too. It was all he talked about, so much so that so many trainees back at the Rainbow dorms got sick of him and had, not so kindly in retrospect, told him to be quiet and to stop mentioning it. He couldn't help it and he still can't. The chance to debut in a group is one he'll take gladly. When he was first told the task, irrespective of if it was live or not, Jaehyung was beyond happy. Eclipse's View had choreography that he had studied before the song was formally released. He, like the other male trainees, knew it and could probably perform it in their sleep. Though that wasn't to say he didn't struggle with it; there were times where his power was off or lack thereof and he found himself getting frustrated when these occurred and, subsequently, he had moments where he would refuse to do anything - something he'd rather not happen during the show. At any rate he welcomed the challenge with open arms, especially as it started with him being able to showcase his singing skills as opposed to his rap skills - a thing that happened rarely. Not that he disliked his rap skills by any stretch of the imagination, but being known as a singer rather than a rapper was something he was sure would help him in the competition. The practices went smoothly, as one would expect from a group of trainees who've known each other for a while. The choreography was altered to accommodate three people rather than six and recordings had happened beforehand so they could dance to the sound of their own voices. Jaehyung made sure to practice the skill he knew would help him the most in the competition; stability in his singing when dancing. By practising it curing the practices he was able to make sure that it was still up to the same standard that it had been before the whole idea of a competition had been born. Of course, there hadn't been a change but mentally Jaehyung had feared one and was put at ease when he discovered that it wasn't the case. During the practising element of the first episode he constantly reminded himself that while, yes, he had to show unity between his fellow trainees, ultimately he was showcasing himself, hence why he was somewhat annoyed when he found himself getting less of the spotlight during the whole company practice for 'Platonic Love.' He was near the front for a good portion of what would be the performance but, ultimately, he found that bar his few seconds of rap, the attention wouldn't truly be on him as there would be six of them as opposed to three. He found it hard, truly, to make himself stand out and by the end of the practice decided that he'd give in to not being the focus. When the performances came, Jaehyung found himself to be even more nervous than he had originally anticipated. Whilst he had heard that the competition was largely anticipated, he hadn't expect a crowd of such numbers to be there for the first episode. Not wanting his nerves to kick in and potentially ruin the performance, he remained stoic and spoke only when spoken to. He knew that in retrospect he'd curse himself for doing so out of fear he'd be perceived as boring and not worthy of any votes but, when the music sounded out throughout the studio, all fears dissipated as he let his training take over. The first performance was the male trainee performance and, as the main vocalist, he was in the centre for a large portion of the performance. Despite it being nerve wrecking, he was glad to hear that his nerves weren't having too large of an effect on his vocals as he belted out the right high notes and danced to the choreography seamlessly. Like he had done many times before, and to some extent predicted, he wasn't as powerful during certain times. The only saving grace was that he was at the back of the formation when doing so which gave him some comfort. He tried not to get too frustrated but he could feel himself pulling a face that would say otherwise and knew that he had messed up somewhat there; no matter how good he got the face he had pulled would remain relevant - whether being used against him or as a meme in the future. The group performance was largely uneventful compared to the singular gender one; he found that, with the larger number of people on stage, it was easier to appear more in unison and in better sync with one another. Having showcased his vocals, Jaehyung was easier to show off his rap and, when the time came to it, he executed it with such a power that one could call it extra. The crowd appeared to love it, however, and he was greeted with an uproar in the cheers. Whether or not it was from the fact that he had delivered such a powerful rap or the fact that, a mere five minutes ago, he was belting out vocals with seeming ease, Jaehyung wouldn't know, nor was he too concerned with. The group performance went quicker than he had anticipated and soon enough he found himself bowing with a large grin on his face and exiting the stage, passing the other teams of trainees. He took this moment to study them and it was only then that he realised how tough the competition was; he'd be fighting against these people, his own fellow trainees included, for the public's approval. One thing was made clear to him, however, and that was how much he loved performing and that idoldom was definitely the best career option for him. Brooke's Week One WIP Category:Make Me Entry